The Anonymous Package
by I-Adore-Wuv-Stories
Summary: Megumi receives a package with some interesting content in it: A sexy lace lingerie set. But Megumi doesn't know what it is and puts it on just as a certain lavender head walks in.
1. Package 1

**The Anonymous Package  
**

**

* * *

**

**A/N- So I wrote another one thinking this one would be a fun topic to write about! Megumi in lingerie and poor Yahiro's reaction. Buahahaha I'll be doing this story in parts, cause I'm pretty busy this month T^T. Okay well enjoy~!**

**Disclamer: Disclaimed :D**

**

* * *

**

"Has he done anything yet?"

"Well he's done a few things…you know like this…and that."

"That's just the little stuff! Megu-chan, has he done _that_ yet?"

"Wh-what?" Megumi stuttered as she began gripping the phone more tightly, "What do you mean?" Her cheeks were getting red.

"Aha!" the voice shrilled on the other side of the receiver, "so he hasn't yet! It's okay Megu-chan; I have a plan on how to help you with this! Don't worry!"

Megumi opened her mouth and quickly shouted before the other end hung up, "Mama-!" But it was too late.

Megumi slumped back into her bed and put the phone down. She sighed and pulled the blanket over herself. Why did Mama have to ask such embarrassing questions?? Megumi thought sullenly.

Ever since the center of her affection finally realized and fell in love with her too, her mom had been bugging her non-stop about their relationship.

"It's only been a year," Megumi muttered and slipped quietly slipped under her covers. Megumi smiled and snuggled closely into her blankets and began slowly dozing off.

I can't wait! Megumi thought, thinking on a separate topic now. She was going to be able to see her dear friends tomorrow after months of not seeing them. The S.A. was going to have another reunion.

* * *

Sipping tea quietly, Megumi intently listened to Hikari's babbling on massive sea creatures that she had encountered during her honeymoon. It was all very enjoyable until Sakura decided to ask an intriguing question that made Hikari freeze up in a few seconds.

"So Hiakri," Sakura smiled devilishly, "How is your married life with Takashima? Have you guys done anything, oh, _fun?_"

"Fun?" Hikari laughed, "Of course! Everyday we have fun!"

Sakura smiled and Megumi blushed. Right away Megumi picked up on what Sakura meant right away thanks to her mother. Akira did too and reeled back in shock.

"No!" Akira whined, "No! My poor Hikari! You're innocence was stolen! No, no, no! I won't accept it!" Akira grabbed Hikari and began to weep dramatically on her shoulder.

"Eh?" Hikari blinked and patted Akira, "What do you mean? What does innocence and fun have to do with each other?" She looked around with a confused face. Searching for an answer from someone, Hikari frozed on Finn.

"It means your virginity," Finn blushed and looked away.

Hikari's eyes opened wide and her face ripened to a bright red tomato and steam came out of her ears. She frantically looked around and registered everyone's embarrassed faces.

"No! I-I'm still—Well I bet all of you have too! I'm not the only married one here!" Hikari tried to defend herself.

Akira stopped weeping and adjusted herself back in her seat. She coughed and looked away; her face was tinted red too. "Yeah…we are all married so it _shouldn't_ be so surprising…."

Hikari nodded, trying not to get singled out again. Everyone avoided eye contact with each other, especially Megumi.

"No," Sakura voiced aloud slowly and began turning her gaze to the little singer, "Not all of us are married yet. There is one person here who _isn't._"

Megumi froze and gripped her teacup. All the girls turned and faced her with large curious eyes. They all knew that she was currently dating the prestigious Saiga member, but they didn't know how they were progressing. Did they kiss yet? Go on a date? Even…uh…have a sleepover yet?

"So…?" Sakura leaned in and eyed Megumi with hawk like eyes.

Megumi pretended to drink her tea and hoped that their attentions would turn away and maybe watch…watch a squirrel go crack open a nut! But they stayed there and pursued for an answer.

Megumi sighed and set down her teacup, her lips could barely move and her voice couldn't stop trembling due to the rising temperature in her body, "Well…."

....

"We haven't done it yet!" Yahiro stated, irritated after being bothered over and over again by everyone around him.

There was a mix of shocked and relived faces everywhere.

Kei recovered first and smirked, "It's been a year Yahiro and you haven't gotten _anywhere?_ I didn't know that you were so shy."

Yahiro shot a menacing glare at Kei, but Kei shrugged it off and started sniggering. Kei was being the most annoying one about asking. Then next in line was Tadashi, and he joined right in with Kei and laughed loudly.

"Why you!" Yahiro stood up and began stomping over to Kei. He was going to give him a nice bash on the head. His face was red and he could've claimed that his cheeks were so hot that it was painful.

"Thank god," Ryuu breathed out. Yahiro stopped in his tracks and snapped his view to the usually contented green haired guy that was so called, 'Megumi's elderly brother figure.'

What? Yahiro thought.

"I was afraid for a moment there that Yahiro was an animal when it came to these things. I was worried for Megumi," Ryuu smiled and sighed, "but now I'm relieved to know that Yahiro is just an introvert."

"Wh-what?" Yahiro exclaimed. He was surprised that he, Saiga Yahiro, was assumed to be a sex fiend. Moreover he was surprised that it came out of the supposed less pervert of this group!

"Just for your information," Yahiro blushed and argued back half-nervously, "Megumi and I decided to take it slow so we'll get there when we do!" Yahiro 'tsked' and sat back down in his seat, folded his arms and crossed his legs.

Megumi must be having an easier time than me, Yahiro thought enviously. Because at least girls don't go off and ask whom they have been sleeping with recently. How did the topic get on his personal love life in the first place anyways?

Kei and Tadashi finished up laughing and the group began quieting down again. Finally, Yahiro thought happily, now we can move onto something else.

"Yahiro-san," Jun asked quietly from his seat, "Do you not think my sister is sexy?"

Yahiro spit out his current tea and sprayed it all over the table. His ears were beat red and he opened his mouth agape in a crooked way.

Kei, Tadashi, and Ryuu began to break out in held-back laughter.

"Ouch," Tadashi said.

Yahiro gulped and gripped the arm of the chair.

How was he supposed to calmly respond to this question?

* * *

"Come on Megumi," Yahiro huffed out impatiently. He was slightly irritated and still was in the process of recovering from the intense interrogation from Megumi's twin brother earlier.

Explaining and responding must've taken at least a year or two off my life, Yahiro thought nervously.

Megumi shook her head and kept clutching to Ryuu. She still felt the warmth on her cheeks and the dying of oxygen earlier when she talked to Hikari and the girls. After she explained poorly to everyone about her current status, for the rest of the day she was bombarded with tips, hints, and secret maneuvers from the girls at separate times.

Listening to each one of them overheated her brain and always made her faint a little imagining what if she really took their advice.

"So all you have to do is go up to him," Sakura said using her hands to show the motion and emphasize it, "GRAB his pants and…" Megumi couldn't keep on going with the thought.

"Megumi?" Ryuu patted the overheating brunette.

"Come on Megumi!" Yahiro exclaimed once again, this time he began tugging Megumi's arm. "There's only you, me, green-haired guy, and his girlfriend left. It's about one in the morning and I'm pretty sure everyone needs sleep."

Megumi buried her face further into Ryuu's stomach for a few seconds and then quickly lifted her head and squealed, "I just can't!"

"You can't what Megumi?" Yahiro asked.

Megumi opened her eyes wide and felt her cheeks burn. She didn't realize that she just said that aloud.

I didn't say anything _else_ aloud, did I? Megumi panicked.

Yahiro successfully pulled Megumi off Ryuu and started dragging her to his car. He could feel his palm getting sweaty. Yahiro began recalling a suggestion that Kei gave him earlier.

Yahiro glanced at Megumi and quickly shook his head. This is stupid, Yahiro grumbled as he took out his car keys and opened the doors.

"What use was it getting you that board if you're going to cry loudly?" Yahiro scolded. He was trying to divert his mind from a certain thought that kept looming in his head while driving.

Megumi flushed and bent her head down.

Yahiro didn't know this but she was glad that she didn't need to look at him at the moment. Her brain was fully distracted still by Sakura's echoing advice.

"_GRAB his pants and slowly lean into his ear," she licked her lips, smiling evilly, "and just slightly brush it softly with your…"_ Megumi shook her head furiously.

"I don't mind," Megumi responded feebly, "using my voice with you Yahiro."

"Huh?"

"Remember?" Megumi smiled slowly looking up, "you said you liked my voice. So I don't mind letting the person I like hear more of it."

Yahiro parked the car in front of Megumi's home and he glanced at Megumi. Her smile was so pure that he could just eat her up. Yahiro gulped and smacked himself; eat her up? Damn you Kei….

Yahiro looked at Megumi and he could feel his heart racing. It had been doing that on and off ever since the first time he realized he liked her more than he thought. Not to mention that now it was pounding even harder because of Kei's idiotic suggestion.

Megumi noticed the softness in Yahiro's eyes and she jolted. She was looking at his face and she could have sworn she caught a hint of something that made her blush. Instantly her mind bounced from genuine to naughty again.

Megumi quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and fidgeted the car door open.

"G-goodnight Yahiro," Megumi stuttered.

"Wait," Yahiro caught Megumi's arm and swiftly placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "See you in a week."

He smirked as he watched Megumi stumble back to her door, fumble with her keys, and drop her keys twice. He may not have gone far yet but he enjoyed definitely watching the swirls in Megumi's eyes whenever he got close like that.

Although what he was unconscious of was the same effect he received. A light blush danced upon his cheeks and he failed to remember to buckle his seat belt until half of the drive back home.

* * *

A week later Megumi was unexpectedly bombarded with questions once again on her 'love life.' Just when she thought that her friends and family became disinterested….

"Megumi! Did you try what I suggested yet?" Sakura eagerly spoke on the phone.

"Ah," Megumi blushed and shook her head furiously, "Sakura I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Come on Megumi, you know exactly what I'm talking about." Sakura sneered teasingly, "For someone who has endured loving such an ice box for so long I'm pretty sure that you have thought beyond just simply being with him."

Megumi chuckled nervously, "Ha-ha, huh?"

"He's a _Saiga_, Megumi! We all know that the Saiga family is not ugly. In fact they rank high on 'The most beautiful Families' on the planet!"

"Wha-?"

"Did you know that Yahiro was once even declared most beautiful man of the year?

"Except for you Jun!" Sakura quickly yelled off the receiver.

"Megumi-Chan," Sakura sighed, "I know you really want to see more of him."

"Well I would like to since I like him," Megumi began nervously, "I mean he's usually busy and—"

"No I meant you want to see him naked. Bare-chested. Nothing to block that fresh view of him!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sakura!" Megumi blushed madly at Sakura's vulgar descriptions of Megumi's 'secret desire.' She could feel a tiny nose bleed coming too. "I-I-I can't! I don't—I mean, I don't even get to see him that much anyways. And I don't have the courage to do any of this," Megumi sighed, "I'm really small…and flat chested." Megumi's voice got quieter as she spoke, "I'm not that alluring—"

"Don't worry Megumi-Chan, Yahiro fully appreciates you, he's just too shy to do anything," a sadistic voice spoke instead of Sakura.

"Aiee! Jun-kun!" Megumi could hear off the receiver. "Were you watching that drama again?!"

"Huh? Jun? What do you mean?" Megumi asked, genuinely interested," I don't believe you!"

Yahiro was never too shy! Megumi thought. He was perfectly able to voice his opinions, especially to Megumi.

"Look," Sakura spoke back into the receiver and giggled," If you don't believe us then go and try to do what I suggest. Sneak up on him and gently press your palms to his chest. Slowly breathe into his lips and trail your tongue—"

"Never!" Megumi panted and gripped her chest tightly. This was becoming too much for her again. "Jun? Brother, you don't want me to do this right?"

"Do it." That sadistic voice of inner-Jun answered back.

"No!" Megumi squeezed her eyes tightly, "My nice brother wouldn't say that!"

"I asked that Jun too and he agrees with me," Jun replied.

"Mou!" Megumi squealed and impulsively pressed the 'end call' button.

She looked at her phone and breathed heavily. I hope no one will ever ask me again about my personal interactions with my love life today, Megumi thought hopefully. Her phone rang again. This time it was Mama.

"Hello? Mama?" Megumi cheerfully answered, she was hoping for a change of topic…and thought.

"Megumi has he made a move yet?" her mother replied hastily.

Megumi bowed her head deep into utter depression and disappointment. She was not surprised anymore, after all this seemed to be the hottest topic to talk about.

"No Mama! How many times do I have to tell you he—"

Her mother cut off Megumi and made an untranslatable noise, "I'll never get cute little Megu-chan grandchildren at this pace!"

"Mama, you're still really young…" Megumi sweat dropped. Why did her mom suddenly start thinking about becoming a grandma?

"Ah whatever! Megumi I have to go now, though have fun all right? Don't get too carried away. There is still hope and many ways to make it happen!" he mother chatted happily.

"Get carried away? Mama what do you—"

"All right sweetie, well I love you. Goodbye!" her mother hurriedly ended it and hung up.

Megumi looked sullenly at her phone. Why did everyone want her to sleep with Yahiro so badly? Was there something they weren't telling her? Megumi sweat dropped and could imagine someone getting to the point of impatience and saying to her, "Megumi if you won't bed him, then I will darn it! Or better yet, we'll BOTH do it!" Because apparently it wasn't going to happen magically in other people's eyes.

Megumi sighed and looked at her calendar.

She sat up quickly and blushed happily. She remembered that today Yahiro was going to come back from Europe after seven days.

"I'm going to go surprise him," Megumi chirped happily to herself. She looked at the clock. Hmm…9:00 AM, he should be arriving in two hours.

Megumi quickly grabbed a bag and her magic board. She pepped herself up in the mirror and proceeded to open her door and locked it right before she left completely.

THUD.

"Ah?" Megumi looked down and noticed a nicely wrapped box.

A present for me? Megumi questioned innocently and picked up the object.

Megumi glanced at the time and it read 9:20 AM.

Aie! I need to leave fast! I'll just bring this with me. She thought frantically. Megumi tucked the box under her arm and scurried away.

* * *

There! Megumi said to herself proudly. I have prepared a nice breakfast for him when he comes home.

Megumi smiled appreciatively into her own masterpiece and listened to the soft tick of the diamond Swarvoksi clock.

The house was empty and there weren't going to be any maids or butlers on duty until tomorrow. Megumi knew that Yahiro always asked for them to come a day after he returned. This time was reserved for her, his girlfriend, and solely for her.

Megumi blushed lightly at the thought of no one being around but them. She liked the idea of spending time with Yahiro with no one else around; he acted more like himself. But, Megumi squeezed her eyes in embarrassment, the things they could do without anyone knowing.

Ridding herself of her strange thoughts, Megumi looked at the time and sighed. She had been done for ten minutes now and she was getting kind of bored. There was thirty-five minutes until Yahiro was going to arrive.

She smiled and cupped her own cheeks, which were becoming luke warm. Megumi couldn't wait until Yahiro came back and saw the delicious meal she was finally able to prepare. Megumi failed on the eggs and coffee a bit the nights before this day, but today she was able to get it.

This should be enough, Megumi thought as she fiddled around with the lavish statue that stood quite randomly in the dining hall…or room.

Tick, tick, tick.

Maybe I should arrive later next time, Megumi thought. She was becoming bored by the minute.

Megumi walked up to the nicely set table again and a flash of dazzling paper caught her eye.

Ah! That present! Megumi thought curiously as she walked to it and picked it up. Megumi eyed the package and began walking aimlessly out of the dining room.

The package was unusually sparkly and silver which patterns of white hearts decorated on it. What could be in here? Megumi pondered and paused.

Megumi looked up and noticed she was in front of Yahiro's office. Suddenly she brightened up as a new thought popped in her head.

I've always wanted to snoop through Yahiro's room! Megumi joyfully thought. Going by instince Megumi guessed it was Yahiro's room when she spotted large lavender drapes covering a long array of windows. Plus there was a huge bed that practically screamed the color lavender and adorned an invisible golden sign that said Yahiro's throne of slumber.

Megumi's eyes opened wide and sparkly as she intook the mysterious compartments that yearned for her to open. First, Megumi thought excitedly, that desk.

Megumi crept up to the lavish table and felt the smooth top. The desk seemed rather well used and very neat. Definitely Yahiro's desk, Megumis smiled crookedly as she remembered a crude memory of Yahiro being nitpicky about her desk that was littered with snacks. She sniffed a little and recalled that they all ended up in the trashcan. Eaten and unopened alike, all into the bin.

Megumi reached for a beautifully framed photo that sat on his desk.

Oh, it's his family, Megumi smiled. It looked recently took and the whole Saiga family was smiling.

She could tell though they were actually all sneering, especially Chitose and Yahiro. Definitely the devils in disguise, Megumi thought and shivered as she put the frame back down. Megumi opened the first drawer and rummaged through it.

Books, paperclips, some candy, and some journals with numbers in it.

Hmm…Megumi thought, a bit boring Yahiro. Megumi reached further in and pulled out a few photographs that hid pretty well between paper stacks.

Ho? What is this? Megumi stared at the photos and she immediately recognized the purple hair. There were a few multiple shots of Akira of when she was younger and one after she got her hair cut.

Akira's eyes were large and glowing. Her hair flowed perfectly in the wind and her smile was sincerely innocent.

She looks so pretty Megumi's eyes softened. Megumi glanced up and saw herself in a pair of large mirrors not too far away from the desk.

Megumi sighed and put the pictures back. No, she didn't doubt Yahiro's affection; Megumi instead doubted her appearance.

Appreciate? What specific part was to be appreciated? She practically still looked like a girl! Not a woman. Sure Jun, sure….

Megumi reached down to the second drawer and began to pull, but as she tugged it the drawer wouldn't open. What? Megumi looked down and noticed a keyhole.

Locked? What could be in here?

Giving a few more tugs, Megumi sighed and gave up on trying to open it and plopped down on the large comfy office chair and spun around on it. A flash of the glittery present caught her eyes again.

Megumi cautiously picked up the box and shook it. She heard flaps and soft noises. Carefully removing the paper, Megumi opened the box and pulled out the silky object.

Megumi quickly glanced to see who the sender was but the 'address from' line was very vague and left no name what so ever. The only clue she got was, "Europe."

She tilted her head and proceeded to stare at the strange thing in front of her. Who would send her something from Europe? Maybe Yahiro?

Is this some sort of swimming suit? Megumi examined the material. It was too soft and silky for it to last in the water. Not to mention it's really lacy. Megumi looked into the mirror and felt the urge to try it on.

She glanced at the time.

There's still time left, Megumi shrugged and began peeling her clothes off.

She slipped on the material and tied up every piece of it. So many holes, Megumi grumbled. But nevertheless Megumi finished up the last tie and looked into the mirror. Her eyes popped out a little.

What is this? Megumi curiously thought and began twirling and stopping in different angles. The little frilly edges panned out as she twirled, and the tiny red ribbons popped out form the side of the outfit. A pattern of black lace and buttons danced up her chest and left Megumi's shoulders very bare.

This must be the strangest swimsuit ever made, Megumi thought trying to pull up the clothing a bit more, but it barely budged.

Time passed by very quickly as Megumi stayed engaged with the mirror and her new strange clothing from an anonymous person. Megumi's attention was very faint to her surroundings that in the middle of twirling and posing around she didn't hear the front door of the Saiga mansion click open. Megumi was too preoccupied that she didn't hear calls and footsteps shuffling down the hallway and a certain lavender haired man walking casually into his own room.

"Jeez Megumi, so this is where you have been! Hey Megu—" Yahiro's cheerful smile fell quickly as Megumi turned around shocked.

Megumi quickly crawled on the ground to her magic board and scribbled on it. _Yahiro!_

It was written sloppily. Megumi looked up from her board and blushed madly.

Yahiro stared for a few seconds and his expression was as stony as a sidewalk.

"W-w-welcome back," Megumi peeped happily and embarrassed at the very same time.

Yahiro turned around as fast as he could back out into the hallway and immediately shut the door behind him. Yahiro slid down the door and put a cool hand over his burning face.

* * *

**Awww now wasn't that fun to read? OKAY THE END. **

**Lol, just kidding! I don't think Megumi will be using her Magic board in this story as much as the others. ^o^ I like bending the rules, nyah~ So what do you think? Less skin exposure? More? More Yahiro bashing? Ufufufu....**

**-I Adore Wuv Stories- **


	2. Yahiro Just Pulls it Off Smooth Guy

**Chapter 2~**

* * *

Yahiro swallowed hard and shook his head vigorously. He could feel his face burn and his palms sweat pools of heat. There was no part of his body that could assist him in cooling, the only thing he kept doing by the second was heating up. His eyes were overworked and falling out of his eye sockets the most…_from utter shock_, Yahiro muttered to himself.

Yahiro breathed in and out to calm down his spinning head. This was much more of a surprise from Megumi than what he thought she was capable of. If he was to guess all the possible things Megumi would do as a surprise for him it would be with some special homemade food, a small gift, or a song that she had made recently just for him to hear. In fact, he could guess the craziest surprise she could have store for him is by secretly hiding somewhere in his house and waiting for her chance to scare him.

It was very clear that Saiga Yahiro did not expect his small, shy, and incredulously _innocent_ affectionate love interest to greet him with a…fancy…a surprise such as…that looked very…Yahiro felt his cheeks break the boundary of the color red and soar beyond the color spectrum as he tried to put the right words in his head.

Such interesting clothing, Yahiro coughed lightly to himself. Presented specially in his room too.

Well, Yahiro muttered to himself as he got up from the floor and proceeded to stare into cold empty space, she _was _innocent.

Yahiro was beginning to doubt some assumptions that he previously had about Megumi on certain intimate topics. He was almost convinced that all she knew of these gestures were the ones that everyone knew: Holding hands, hugging, and the dirtiest one of all out of these three, kissing.

Where on earth did she get those clothing and when? Yahiro shuffled around nervously. He had only been gone seven days, _SEVEN DAYS! _What could have possibly possessed Megumi in such a short week? He was almost sure that Megumi never had anything as such hiding in her wardrobe. But then again, Yahiro put a hand to his face and blushed, what if she always had those things. It's not liked he actually ever did go through a girl's closet…especially a girl that he liked. He may have been looked upon as evil, but never would he lower himself to ever go through a girl's drawers. He was afraid that he would encounter a third-kind, unknown to man.

This must be a really skewed dream; Yahiro thought and he started toying with his disbelief.

"Yahiro!" a small voice came behind the closed door, and a few knocks followed, "Are you okay?"

Yahiro felt his nerves jump in his veins and he quickly snapped around to eye the small crack opening in his door. Any moment now, Yahiro breathed. He needed to immediately compose himself just about now. Megumi is really wearing skintight, frilly lingere behind this door at this moment, while the sun is all shining and high in the sky, she is in my room almost…bare.

So what? Yahiro mentally slapped himself back into shape. I've seen Megumi in a swimsuit before and I felt nothing. Except the only thing was that Yahiro saw Megumi wear a swimsuit a year ago during a trip down to the beach with the S.A. group. Now things have changed. Yahiro gulped. He knows that he holds feelings for this little S.A. member and that they were strong too.

"Ye-yeah, just tired," Yahiro managed to splutter out.

'_Oh,_' Megumi came slowly through the door. One creamy part followed after one another. '_Then you should take a rest soon. You must be tired?'_

Yahiro took a step back unconsciously and felt himself swallow his thick saliva slowly as Megumi continued to reveal herself inch by inch.

Megumi looked shyly at Yahiro with large brown orbs and hid herself behind her magic board. Yahiro looked really good. He had a knack for some interesting fashion, and he picked up quite a nice one from Europe this time. Looks good on him as always, Megumi sighed. Megumi peered into the beautiful lavender eyes of the young Saiga and blushed as she remembered that she was looking at one of the most acclaimed bachelors in the world.

How did I ever get here? Megumi thought.

'_I missed you,_' Megumi's special aged magic board revealed.

Yahiro felt a skip in his heartbeat and heavy thuds following suit. A large blush danced across his cheeks and he began to feel a tingle starting from his fingertips. He was gazing at almost the perfect image of an angel; an innocent angel gazing up at him with endearing eyes. Except, Yahiro sucked in his breath, it was lacier and revealing than what he usually imagined. Not to mention, it was Yamamoto Megumi who was least expected to do this.

"I wasn't away for that long," Yahiro said and forced the calmest smirk he could. He could feel it was a bit lopsided and his cheek color was not complying with his intended attitude. So Yahiro put a hand to his forehead and looked as casually as he could. Usually Megumi world call this the brat face.

"I was almost forced to stay in London a bit longer, but I knew that someone would be crying like a baby if I didn't back in time." Yahiro threw a glance to Megumi and smirked. Unknowingly to him it was turning into a gaze.

Megumi huffed and immediately erased and rewrote on her board. She turned it around and angrily flashed it at Yahiro. '_I do not cry like a baby!'_ and she waited for a chuckle or a sarcastic remark emitting from the haughty heir.

There was only silence.

Shifty eyes, Megumi began feeling an awareness of lavender eyes staring down at her. She looked down as she felt a strange breeze between her legs and yelped in embarrassment.

Megumi was too frazzled by Yahiro's return and completely forgot what she was wearing. It was probably strange for him to catch her changing in his room. She looked up at Yahiro and began to explain.

'_It came in a package this morning; I got this from someone in Europe! I was kind of getting bored waiting for you after I made some breakfast…so I kind of just put this on. I think it's a swimsuit, although it's kind of thin…I think it would be interesting to wear when we go to the beach with the S.A. next week! What do you think Yahiro?'_ Megumi tilted her head and shifted her legs together nervously.

Yahiro stared at Megumi dumbfounded. Megumi thought that this, of all the clothing in the world she could've mistaken it as, was a swimsuit? Yes surely the young lavender heir could see Megumi prancing around outside in the beach, where there were tons of people, tons of men, hanging out and having fun in the sun. No! Of course not, in fact, Yahiro fully did not enjoy the idea of Megumi's outfit being anywhere out in public view, where grimy men could do grimy things.

But yet then again, Yahiro let out a snigger, Megumi thought that this was a swimsuit. Oh boy…she was almost as oblivious as Hikari.

"Megumi I don't think you should be wearing this anywhere at all," Yahiro put a hand to his face and held back a laugh.

'_Why?_' Megumi puffed up angrily, and stomped a tiny foot. Was Yahiro thinking that she looked stupid in it? So her body didn't look as alluring as Akira's that was it wasn't it?

'_I think it looks rather cute!'_

"W-well," Yahiro took a step back and held himself from rearing an ugly side of him. He wasn't going to fully admit to Megumi everything that she was doing to him just by simply wearing what she was wearing. Self-control, Yahiro breathed to himself, keep it to yourself.

Megumi took a few paces forward and pressed her board up to Yahiro, demanding for a response from him. Nervously, Yahiro backed up into a wall and stared down into the angry gaze of Megumi Yamamoto. He could see that she was chewing the inside of her cheek anxiously keeping her ears open to his voice. Not to mention he could feel the proximity between the both of them become smaller, closer and warmer. Megumi's body was almost being pressed up to his. He needed to do something now. Time to turn on Smooth-cool Yahiro mode.

Sighing, Yahiro put both of his hands on Megumi's shoulder. He lowered his head in front of Megumi's until he was sure that she could feel his breath exhaling along the smooth curves of her face. He gazed deeply into Megumi's eyes and Megumi's mouth opened a tiny bit. She searched nervously in Yahiro's eyes for some kind of message being sent to her.

"Ya-Yahiro?" Megumi stuttered.

"Megumi," Yahiro whispered. This will definitely work, Yahiro told himself.

Megumi leaned in closer and her gaze widened in anticipation.

"You know my plane ride was awfully long and it's been awhile since we've been together, and all we are doing is standing in this hallway," Yahiro breathed, "there is no one around you know…" he moved his palms up Megumi's neck and pressed her face softly. This will be a lot of amusement too Yahiro chuckled to himself.

"Y-y-yes," Megumi stuttered. Megumi's heart was beating rapidly, what was Yahiro implying? There hasn't been anyone in the house today except for her, there is no one here at the moment, and Yahiro's voice was dropping and practically flowing into her ear. Megumi froze. Maybe…Megumi's inner voice crescendo, MAYBE….

"So," Yahiro could see Megumi's eyes swirling. He smirked and continued his languishing effect on Megumi. "We should stop dawdling because…I'm hungry," Yahiro smiled teasingly at the small brunette who immediately had numbed in her spot.

Megumi almost saw stars for a second and the very next she felt a large rock drop on her. A huge fat blush flew across her cheeks and she looked down embarrassingly. She could feel herself simmer a little for falling for Yahiro's cheekiness, yet then again she mentally slapped herself to get a grip and return him revenge tenfold.

Yahiro chuckled and smiled brightly at Megumi. It worked, he thought satisfyingly. This was sure to be a good distraction from Megumi's questioning and very rewarding in seeing Megumi's distorted reaction.

"Come on now Megumi," Yahiro jested while he poked her puffed up cheeks, "It's almost past breakfast time and I haven't had a bite of anything yet." Megumi continued to look down and simmer in embarrassment. Yahiro smiled more widely and laughed, "Aw Megumi, you weren't thinking that I was going to do something dirty now were you?"

Megumi choked on her saliva and blushed.

Yahiro cocked an eyebrow and peered down at the little red tomato, "I didn't know you were such a pervert Megumi!"

Megumi's eyes bugged out and shook her head vigorously. '_You stupid brat! I wouldn't think of anything like that! Hmph! I'm going home!'_ Megumi crossed her arms and turned away. He could have breakfast alone, Megumi thought. She needed to go home anyways to do better things than to mess around with this irritating guy.

Yahiro caught an arm and tugged Megumi softly towards him and smiled, "I saw the food you made on the table, it looks good. We should eat it together, after-all is this the way to treat your loved one?"

Megumi blushed and swatted Yahiro's hand away. '_Fine! I'll stay just for the food, for now.'_ She held up her board.

"Good," Yahiro smiled and began pushing Megumi back into his room, "I'll be seeing you at the table then. You should go change if you want to eat properly, can't have a decent hot meal with you…looking cold." Yahiro coughed on the last part and shut his door as soon as Megumi was securely back where she left her clothes.

Finally, Yahiro breathed out. Feeling kind of hot, Yahiro thought and fanned himself. He was going to need to drink a tall large glass of cold wine.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I had to deal with school things for the past few months and it's not going to end until May I think. So this was all I could type up in my short periods of free time writing hours! I'll totally make more though, don't worry~! Thanks for reading everyone :) I hope this will be entertaining enough for a little until summer comes. Then the stories will get longer! Yay!**


	3. Coconut Crab and Dirty Things

Chapter 3~! (PS Uhm...durr don't own it S.A! Okay so don't sue me xD)

* * *

The open ocean and the cool waves were splashing on and off the sandy shore. Everything that was perfect for a day at the beach for the Special A. Kei and Yahiro were getting along like two peas in a pod, Tadashi was being beaten senseless by Akira (a healthy relationship), Ryuu was swimming around a coral reef and showing everyone the cool scenes underwater, and Hikari was on an epic challenging spree. Megumi would've considered this the best time of her life that she's had for awhile being with her friends, but except that Yamamoto Megumi had just found out something treacherously embarrassing from Sakura during a bit of break time from the water.

"You thought WHAT?" Sakura was laughing loudly and clenching her sides. Tears were forming at the edge of her eyes and sand was flying up where her legs were kicking violently.

Megumi pouted and made circles in the sand. Her ears were dead red and tears were forming at the edge of her eyes from embarrassment. How was she supposed to know?

"Now, now," Hikari tried to console the crestfallen Megumi, "have some snacks, they're good!" Hikari offered a huge handful of Popsicles and assorted ice creams up to Megumi.

Megumi took one and munched slowly away at a lemon flavored Popsicle. It tasted nice, but it still didn't take away from her dying embarrassment or Sakura's peels of laughter.

"Megumi," Sakura spewed between giggles, "How in the world did you mistaken a really lacy bra, tiny corset, and underwear for a swimsuit? And moreover, you wore it in front of Yahiro!" Sakura began squealing and thrashing once more in the sand.

Megumi looked up teary eyed at Sakura and Hikari. What had she done to herself? Run out naked into a battlefield? Too late for that phrase, she pretty much did right in front of Yahiro. Megumi blushed; she had no idea that it was fancy underwear that she received. Megumi had never moved beyond the simple bra fashion and the underwear style.

It just wasn't really Megumi's thing to go underwear shopping at all. Choosing and browsing through shops and looking through the pile of small size cups made her feel very conscious about how small she was compared to the rest of the world. Then whenever a shop assistant and asked her if she needed help, they would automatically guide her to the pre-teen section.

The _pre-teen_ section! She was there about ten years ago and she didn't need to go back there again. It reminded her too much of the lack of puberty that she went through.

'I_'ve never known about this stuff before,' Megumi wrote on her board with a beat red blush going across her face. 'Plus none of my friends ever talked about it…because you guys never focused on this…stuff! How was I supposed to know!'_

Hikari shrugged and replied, "You could always study the dictionary. It gives the definition for everything there!"

'_…What other things did you find out in there?_' Megumi stared at Hikari blankly. Hikari pondered thoughtfully and began to speak.

"How about scrounging through your Dad's goods?" Sakura cut in loudly.

'_Huh? You mean like his trophies and awards?_'

"No Megumi! You know like his dirty stuff!"

'_I don't think my dad's goods are pieces of broken bottles and plastic…._'

"Ack Megumi, I mean dirty magazines, like pornography! The naughty nudity stuff! Porn!" Sakura emphasized while Megumi's eyes literally popped open, "Let me spell it, p-o-r-n-o-g-r—"

"Ano," Hikari butted in, "Just wondering…how old were you Sakura when you found this?"

"Around eight," Sakura replied proudly, "My dad was gone for work one day and I was really bored so I decided to raid his things and I came across this really interesting messy batch hiding right next to his bed, and I curiously—"

'_Does my dad really have that?_'

"Yeah, I bet he does Megumi! I bet all men on earth have porn hidden somewhere!" Sakura said determinedly and began firing up her combat aura, "And when I find it I swear I will tear their limbs apart for being such sick perverts for doing such low grade reading."

'_I wonder if Jun has any hidden too…_.' Megumi absent-mindedly started writing on the board. Sakura's aura immediately disappeared.

"AH," Hikari said and stared determinedly in the direction of where Kei was lounging around in the sun with Ryuu eating watermelons. "Porn? I wonder what that is exactly now I think about it. I've never encountered this porn before, it can't be that bad. Is Takashima is hiding something from me?"

"Well I don't think that this is something that they all just tell the world about," Sakura replied.

"Nah, I bet Kei will tell me if I asked," Hikari smiled bubbly. She stood and waved her arm wildly out to Kei. Kei looked up from eating his watermelon.

"HEY TAKASHIMA! DO YOU HAVE ANY SECRETS YOU'RE HIDING FROM ME?" Hikari shouted loudly.

Kei looked confused and shook his head, what in the world was Hikari talking about?

Hikari smiled and thus proceeded to ask loudly, "OH I WAS JUST WONDERING THEN, DO YOU READ PORNOGRAPHY TOO?"

All the guys pointed at Kei and laughed really hard as Kei spitted out all the watermelon seeds and proceeded to pretend that he was sleeping. His whole body was beet red and paralyzed.

"Oh," Hikari sat back down with a huff, "I think he got sleepy and decided to take a nap. I'll ask him again later."

"Hikari!" Sakura exclaimed and began laughing.

Megumi sighed and pondered a little. Does Yahiro have anything like that too? And why do all the men in the world have that? Megumi was kind of curious as to what Sakura was talking about. Megumi only had a simple gist of what it was, basically it was kind of like a magazine filled with girls and suited only for men. But why just men?

Maybe Yahiro will explain it to her later exactly what porn was.

"It's alright Megumi," Hikari patted Megumi's back and tried reminding the important fact to her, finally getting back on track, "At least Yahiro didn't do anything bad to you like Sakura suggested that happens in those magazines."

Sakura stopped laughing and immediately wore a displeased look on her face. "He did nothing?" Sakura snarled, "Why that little…he is so damn shy! Even after Megumi goes out and presents herself like that, he still won't make any advances! What, he doesn't think she's appealing enough? At this rate you two will never get anywhere! There are so many other men in this world that wouldn't hesitate on jumping you the first chance they get Megumi! But no, you have Yahiro and he doesn't like touching!" She growled in frustration and yelled to the sky. "YAHIRO SAIGA IS SO GA—MMF!"

Hikari sweat dropped and covered up the rest of Sakura's yowling as fast as she could. Sakura calmed down after a few seconds and breathed slowly.

Megumi held up her board and smiled meekly, _'Thank you Sakura for your concern, I'm happy to know that you really care, but I'm fine where we are right now. Really!_'

Sakura sighed and touched Megumi's shoulder gently, "I just want Megumi to get closer to that stupid boy. He was always floating around in the past; he never let anyone get close to him. I mean he doesn't even let his family get close to him. You know I tried setting him up with girls before, but he just blew off all of them or…played practical jokes on them. In any case they were all scared away and Yahiro seemed like he didn't have any interest for girls…or love I mean. Then there were some days where he looked really tired and alone; I kind of worried for his future.

"But!" Sakura patted Megumi and smiled, "You came along and made him fall for you. Now he looks like he enjoys life more than he used to and that's all thanks to you Megumi! I just worry that he'll do something stupid again like he did in the past and start distancing himself, so I wanted you to grab him and made sure that he would never let go."

Megumi blinked in surprise and felt compassion for Sakura's concern. Sakura is such a good friend to Yahiro, Megumi thought warmly, but….

'_What does making Yahiro make a move have to do with this?_'

Sakura laughed heartedly and shrugged. "You know, I have no idea!" Megumi felt her head fall into her magic board and Hikari sweat dropping. "Maybe I want him to propose to you, I don't know?"

Yes…Megumi thought in a humorously bitter way, having us bed together really brings out the proposal. Shouldn't it actually be the other way around? First the proposal then the honeymoon? Sakura had some weird thoughts.

"Well think about it," Sakura tried explaining quickly realizing that she was losing Hikari and Megumi, "If Yahiro wanted to do any of this with anyone, then it would be with the person that he choose and knew that he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. He wouldn't carelessly do anything special with just anyone."

Oh, Megumi thought, now it is making some sense. But does that mean Yahiro actually doesn't like her? Megumi's heart pounded, it wasn't just her being delusional all the time was it? A year of dating is only a year; it's pretty short compared to the rest of the time that she's been alive or everyone else's relationships.

'_Does this mean that Yahiro doesn't like me?_' Megumi asked, large orbs and a worried expression, she didn't really believe the question itself, but it still nonetheless worried her a little.

"No!" Sakura exclaimed, "I bet you Megumi he loves you! I just don't think he's man enough to do any of this, tsk," Sakura pointed her nose in the air, "He's such a wuss."

"Who's a wuss?" Yahiro asked and smiled way too brightly while he approached the little group sitting on the sand under a shady umbrella. "I'm kind of interested to know what you all have been talking about after hearing such a fascinating question from Takashima's wife over here."

Sakura flinched and avoided the ultra sparkly gaze of Saiga Yahiro and the combined blinding light from the sun. She noticed Jun approaching behind him and she jumped up excitedly. Taking this moment of escape Sakura tackled Jun, "Jun-kun!" she squealed.

"Hikari, Megumi!" Akira exclaimed in delight as she held up buckets in her hand, returning from her side journey to get tools. Thankfully she was not there for Kei's comedic display. Otherwise Akira would have both fainted and die from laughter over Kei's embarrassment. "Look! I have a delightful activity for us all to do!" Akira said.

Hikari immediately ran over to Akira and gazed excitedly at the shovels and buckets. "Is this what I think it is?" Hikari drooled with anticipation.

Akira nodded her head eagerly and handed a bucket off to Hikari, "We're going crab and seafood hunting!"

"AWESOME!" Hikari yelled and leaped up into the air. Then Hikari held the bucket close and a large glob of drool fell from the tip of her mouth. "I'm going to get the biggest crab…oh it's going to be the juiciest…Kei's going to wish that he allowed me to cook more often," Hikari dreamily mumbled.

Realizing a good deal was at hand, Hikari snapped out of her world and immediately screamed over at Kei, who was steadily walking to Akira to grab a bucket and shovel. He seemed to have recovered quickly and decided to pretend nothing happened.

"Kei if I catch the biggest crab then you will let me cook all the meals for the rest of your life!" Hikari declared and glittered with ferocity.

Everyone around Hikari made shocked faces and peered closely at Kei, they were feeling a tad sorry for that poor sucker. But Kei was smiling and had an evil glint in his eyes. The S.A members gulped and took a step back cautiously, it was a very dirty look he had.

"Alright Mrs. Number two," Kei said as he smiled widely and put a hand to Hikari's shoulder and gripped the tender flesh firmly. "Then if I win then you'll have to feed me," Kei said slyly and leaned forward, "mouth-to-mouth for a whole week every evening."

Akira snapped to a ghastly state and screeched a silent cry of horror.

"Newlyweds," Tadashi murmured into Akira's ears humorously, earning a nice uppercut in return.

"F-f-fine!" Hikari stuttered and pushed away from Kei as far as she could go, "you're on! Just wait Kei, I'll be making all the onigiris and bentos soon and you'll be so jealous when you don't get them!"

"Okay wonderful! Now the regular 'Hikari-challenges-Kei-for-something-ridiculous-and-Kei-challenges-something-ten-times-more-ridiculous' have been put down, I'll start this match!" Tadashi jumped in with his left hand up and a firm right arm and hand around Akira's frantic state. "Everyone ready?"

Hikari took her position and Kei stood aloofly.

"Ready-set-GO!" Tadashi yelled and off sped Kei and Hikari at the speed of light. Then followed the rest of the S.A. and Tadashi lugging Akira with him.

Well everyone sped off except for Yahiro and Megumi. Yahiro stood under the hot sun with a bucket in hand and he began walking the opposite direction of everyone's.

'_Wait Yahiro! Where are you going? The crabs are that way._' Megumi pointed to the other side.

Amazingly without needing to turn around and read what Megumi wrote, Yahiro replied solemnly, "This competition is ridiculous, I'm going to go see what's over there." Yahiro waited a few seconds and didn't hear Megumi moving from her spot. She's probably waiting for me to ask her to come too, silly girl, Yahiro thought and snorted. "Come on Megumi," Yahiro smiled and held a hand out, "Let's go get some exercise."

Megumi gripped her bucket and pouted. "Mou! You jerk I am not fat!" Megumi trotted over and poorly chucked her red bucket at Yahiro, only to have it land short in front of Yahiro's feet.

Yahiro picked up Megumi's bucket and chuckled as he walked over to her puffy squinting face. "Man, look at these arms too!" Yahiro grinned and poked at Megumi's muscles, "They are so flabby like an old lady's! All right that's it Megumi, when we get back we're getting rid of all your snacks, all of them, GONE!" Yahiro made a gesture and a windy sound effect.

Megumi stood in horror, '_You wouldn't dare!_'

Yahiro laughed and began running away. "Flabby, flabby, flabby arms!" Yahiro chanted in a sing-song voice.

Megumi could feel a vein burst and she immediately viciously chased after Yahiro. Megumi pondered over what she was going to do when she captured him, should I knock him out with my ultra-sound voice or with my board? Use the deadly ear shocker or use his own gift against him?

"Come on slowpoke, I told you to not snack on all those cookies before we came here!" Yahiro stuck a tongue out and kept laughing at Megumi's furious puffy face.

You know what? I'll do both! Megumi's inner voice screamed. This insufferable-spoiled-bratty-unsophisticated-son-of-a-"oof!" Megumi choked out and felt she hit a solid body.

"Yahiro!" Megumi squealed as she almost lost her posture and had grabbed onto Yahiro for quick support.

Yahiro whistled as he looked down below where they stood. Megumi peered over Yahiro and looked down too, her eyes open in astonishment.

"That has got to be the ugliest crab I have ever seen," Yahiro mused, putting his hands at his hips. The crab laid three feet long and scrounged through the sand, digging for fruits and anything that it can eat.

Megumi gulped and replied back quietly, "Ryuu would adore this to death…."

What? Yahiro thought in slight shock, so it wasn't just mammals that loved the peculiar green haired animal pheromone releaser? Anyways, Yahiro stared at the crab and shuddered at the extremely freaky patterns it had. He decided though that he wanted to get a closer look at it.

Yahiro began trotting down a rock path to the beach below and Megumi hurriedly followed him.

"What are you doing?" Megumi asked frantically as she watched Yahiro step closely within a feet of the humungous crab.

Yahiro inspected more closely at the arthropod, watching the crab scuffle back and forth in the sand. Whistling once more Yahiro turned to Megumi and smiled, "It's a coconut crab!"

'_I know, Ryuu showed a picture of one to me once! What's it doing out in broad daylight and on the sand?_' Megumi held her board up cautiously. The coconut crab was large and was practically half her size. She shuddered at the thought of being overtaken by a three feet crab. On top of that, Yahiro's smile held a glint of mischievousness. Well Megumi wasn't sure if that was really what his smile had, but just the look of his face slightly unnerved her.

"Hmm," Yahiro hummed and walked around it and began poking the crab with his finger, "I don't know, but he seems to be pretty harmless to me."

That's because you're like a predator, Megumi screamed inside her head. She couldn't imagine too many people getting in the way of Yahiro Saiga, animals included. Bears probably cower to a corner when Yahiro had a certain air around him.

'_Yahiro what are you doing now?_' Megumi wearily held up her board. She watched him reaching out to the crab with both hands. Megumi took a step back out of habit; she felt something bad was about to happen.

Yahiro scooped up the crab in one instantaneous motion and held it gloriously in front of him. The crab looked surprised and began to wiggle all its claws at once. Megumi's body froze as she saw a large bright smile emanate from the Saiga heir.

"Megumi!" Yahiro chirped happily and took gallant steps towards Megumi, "Look, Mr. Coconut crab wants to play with you!"

"Y-Y-Yahiro, what are you doing? I don't really want to play with a crab," Megumi alarmingly said, taking quick paces away from him. Her tiny steps didn't match Yahiro's large strides though, soon enough he was right in front of Megumi and the large underside of the coconut crab overshadowed Megumi's view completely.

"Nooo!" Megumi cried and shielded herself desperately with her board.

"Stay still Megumi," Yahiro voiced sternly, with a little bit of laughter coated in his tone, "I'm going to try putting this on your back."

Megumi could feel the antennae and the cold hard feeling of a crab's shell coming closer to her, brushing her skin.

"Relax, I hear it's harmless to do this!" Yahiro reassured her dryly.

Megumi eyed the crab widely and felt her pent up fear bursting into adrenaline. Right before Megumi could feel the rest of the crab on her, she bolted from her spot and ran as fast as she could down along the shore.

Mou! Yahiro you jerk! Megumi cursed over and over again in her head as she ran for dear life, because Yahiro followed right after Megumi, laughing brightly with the crab still in his hands.

At some point of time, Megumi lost her adrenaline rush and found that she was getting really tired from running at top speed for who knows how long. Her body ached and was demanding her to take a breather. She slowed down and bent over. Putting her hands on her knees to give in to her body, she glared the largest dagger eyes she could at Yahiro, who stood a couple feet away from her. Somehow through the chase he lost the coconut crab and Megumi wasn't looking back to see how it happened, and neither did she care much on how it happened. All she cared was that she wanted to kill this pompous bastard right now.

Yahiro returned Megumi's glare and smirked angrily in return. "You made me run a lot again. You have the nerve to make me go this far?" he said between heavy pants.

Megumi wiped her forehead, beads of sweat dripping down the side of her face and body. The air was humid and heavy with moisture making Megumi's body sweat a lot more than she could wipe. She nodded in reply and continued to hone her death glare at the lavender brat, a dark cast of clouds gathering above her making it a nice addition to her killing mood.

There was a rumble in the sky, and then it was when Megumi noticed that the sky was getting unusually gray. Large clouds huddled above their heads and proceeded to start a mild drizzle down to the puny beach below it. The wind started picking up some speed and began pushing the waves back and forth with a stronger force than it was before. A large thunderclap echoed through the sky, causing a stronger rumble than the last one.

Megumi jumped and looked a little startled. She reached for her magic board, that she threw down at the sand minutes before, and began writing. 'Yahiro I think we should head back to Hikari and the others now.' Megumi held up the board to Yahiro.

Yahiro read Megumi's message and just as he read it the rain began to come down harder and in fatter droplets. Megumi covered herself with her board and looked at Yahiro for an answer.

"I don't think we can right now," Yahiro yelled loudly, the wind carrying half his voice away. He quickly ran to Megumi and began shielding her with his body, rain pelting onto his back and less onto Megumi.

Megumi looked up worriedly at Yahiro, she knew that this kind of rain was more like the kind of rain that was painful like a bunch of tiny pebbles being thrown.

"We're going to need to find shelter," Yahiro said while gripping Megumi tighter to his chest.

"I saw a small cave a few feet back," Megumi replied, remembering the hole that she considered hiding in if Yahiro ever came close enough to her with that three feet crab.

"Let's go there then," Yahiro decided and grabbed Megumi's hands into his. He tugged her closely and they both ran through the rain as fast as they could.

Inside the cave, the air was moist and the floor was cool, but Megumi decided that it was better than standing outside where it was really wet and painful each time a raindrop hit her. Yahiro sat on the cave floor, just where the light still illuminated the cave, and made a gesture for Megumi to join him.

They sat for silence a bit, hearing the pouring rain hit the palm leaves. Megumi sighed and tugged her knees close to her chest.

"Do you think Hikari and the others are okay?" Megumi asked quietly, gently setting the side of her cheek against her leg.

Yahiro snorted, "With Kei there I'm pretty sure that he won't let a drop of rain hurt Hikari, and yeah…I bet they have better shelter than we do right now." He laughed.

"If you didn't chase me with that three foot crab I bet we would've returned back to them and get to have nice shelter too," Megumi lightly seethed.

Yahiro lightly snorted in response, "Well if you let me put that crab on your back then I'm pretty sure we would've eventually head back to the group to show them how cool it was."

"Well if you knew how scary it is having a crab half your height on your back then maybe we would've tried to not put the crab on my back and just head back!" Megumi retorted immediately.

"Oh...you're kind of right, it would be scary wouldn't it?" Yahiro said after a few short moments of thinking.

Megumi immediately could feel one of her veins pop. This horrible person didn't think about how freaky it would be up until now? Why in the world did she like this person in the first place? Megumi sighed and muttered in her head, I ask myself that everyday.

A small water droplet fell from the ceiling of the cave onto Megumi's shoulder as she continued to furiously grind angry thoughts in her head. The droplet was cold and it made Megumi shiver a bit.

Yahiro noticed Megumi's shiver. He glanced outside at the raging storm and noted that if it weren't for the wind, the temperature would be mildly warm. Chuckling to himself a little, he knew despite Megumi being furious over small little things that he said to her time to time, she wouldn't hold it against him for long. That's why he wasn't afraid to call out to her even though he could feel a strong animosity seeping out.

"I know, the thought of being stuck in a cave with me and no one around to you from doing anything is quite tempting isn't it?" Yahiro whispered impishly while wrapping his arm around Megumi's shoulder, pulling her closer to his body heat.

Megumi gasped at the sudden pull out of her mind and looked up to see the close proximity that the both of them were in.

Yahiro looked down at Megumi and gave her his casual smirk, "It's alright Megumi I know that you can control your inner-animal, just-for-me." He said the last three words teasingly, tapping her nose three times at the same time.

'_As if I would do something like that!'_ Megumi replied, showing her board to Yahiro. Yahiro chuckled and Megumi snorted haughtily in response. Another water droplet fell from the ceiling and splashed onto her shoulder. Megumi shivered once more and adjusted herself closer to the source of heat coming from beside her. Yahiro responded and eventually Megumi was nearly half onto his lap.

"Jeez Megumi, these small water droplets effect you easily. You're making me feel like a tool, using me practically as a blanket," Yahiro complained jokingly. "You know, your skin feels so cold! Kind of like a cold fish! In fact, your face looks like a fish right now. Yes that look right there." Megumi glared at Yahiro and mouthed the word 'jerk', then proceeded to pull a very sour face across her features.

Bobbing his head left to right, Yahiro tried to get a better glance at the small brunette's face but Megumi kept turning her head in a direction so Yahiro would have to move again. She's so easy to tease, Yahiro snickered. Each and every time Yahiro made any teasing comments, Megumi would immediately make some kind of face that represented the look of an old middle aged lady. It was pretty ugly if you plainly looked at it, but because it was Megumi...

"It's alright, I think the fish face looks very funny," Yahiro reassured his sour girlfriend.

_'I think it's the other way around. I'm more in danger than you.'_ Megumi finally responded after a few minutes of steaming.

"Oh?" Yahiro responded, feeling a tad bit nervous. She did have a small point there actually.

This whole entire time while they just sat in the cave watching the winds toss the tree leaves around on the outside and listening to the sounds of heavy raindrops hitting ground. Eventually the sounds and view became natural to look at and Yahiro started noticing more details in the environment around him.

He began realizing the slow breathing patterns that Megumi took. A slow quiet inhale, and then a calm soothing release of air, then breathing in again. Then as Megumi shifted slightly every few minutes, his body began to become aware of the soft skin feeling that grazed him each time she moved. Yahiro's hands began to absentmindedly play with strands of her hair and when he noticed what he was doing he could feel the silky hair slip through his fingers. All of this was causing a quiet sensation to stir within him.

"What makes you think that?" Yahiro tried to distract his mind by re-asking a question. He glanced down to see if she wrote anything on her board again, only to find that she was fiddling with her pen, absentmindedly poking herself with it while thinking. His eyes shifted immediately towards the ceiling to watch water droplets slowly form and fall.

Who knew that he, Saiga Yahiro, an ex-menace to the S.A., would be ten years later in a small cave desperately trying to avoid looking more than he already had at one of the most physically smallest member of the S.A.

'_Well I think I'm in more danger than you since first off we're in a place where no one has any idea of. If anything were to happen right now, no one would see or hear it. I'm helplessly stuck here and I'm sitting next to one of the world's greatest villain_.' Megumi wrote on her board. Yahiro read it and ruefully chuckled.

"Ah, so it's because I'm a terrifying person isn't it, that's why you feel like you'd be the one in danger." Yahiro replied and glanced to the side in guilt because Megumi had another point too. It's true, he was the man that did not make things easy for the S.A. For Megumi to still come to like him by the end of all that was still a surprise to him.

"But it's okay," Megumi chuckled and leaned into Yahiro's warm chest, "I'm not afraid of you because no matter how you make yourself look like, you're a nice villain and I like you the way you are. You'd never do anything to hurt me."

Warmth flooded throughout Yahiro's body. As hard as he tried to think of a retort to tease Megumi back into her pouty state, he couldn't do it. He stared into Megumi's brown orbs and he felt his heart race faster. This was the reason why he loved Megumi back, she always saw through his facade and opened him up with her warm hearted gestures and words.

Megumi looked up at Yahiro's alluring gaze, her mouth parting slightly and her head tilted in a slight angle that made her eyes glisten. Yahiro squeezed Megumi's shoulder lightly; he was captured in the moment. He could feel himself being drawn into her entire being.

"Hey Yahiro..." Megumi muttered wearily, only a few inches away from his face.

"Yes?" Yahiro responded breathily, his eyes half-lidded.

"Do you..." Megumi hesitated, "Do you own any porn?"

Yahiro frozed, his eyes wide and astonished at what he thought he just heard. "W-what?" He stuttered.

Megumi looked down shifted uncomfortably in her spot, then looked up again with wonder in her eyes. "Y-Yahiro, what's porn?" Megumi asked nervously.

Yahiro mentally fell apart.

"I heard earlier from Sakura that all men have porn," Megumi said, words tumbling into Yahiro's ears one after another., "So I was wondering if you could tell me the answer! Oh! I was wondering also why is it only for men? What is it?"

Megumi waited for a reply and stared at Yahiro with anticipation in her eyes. She was determined to find out what it was.

Yahiro glanced at the weather outside and noticed that the rain was slightly letting up, but only slightly. Why can't the rain be gone faster! Yahiro mentally cursed in his head. Yahiro wept on the inside, this was one thing that money couldn't fix, the weather.

* * *

OH and I'm SO SORRY THIS TOOK SUCH A LOOONG TIME TO WRITE! Dx I've been ultra busy with lots of things that I didn't have time or the go-go to write this! I mean I had most of this done in the summer but I didn't really try finishing the rest of the chapter till' now. On top of that I was kind of lost for awhile on where I was taking this story. But it's okay! I Know what I'm going to do again and it'll be a blast! I just hope I don't lose the humor that I was personally keeping up with in the other chapters. Lol, oh well all for my entertainment and yours right? Hope you liked it! Ooh ooh! I also wanted to say another thing! I have gotten the basic idea of the next story I want to write after this! It's going to be a bit whacky and a different take on...things...and characters I guess. But it'll be part of those, "oooh what an interesting idea for a story," deal probably. Ah but it's obviously going to be the same couple! I just wanted to say that, I don't really have anyone else to tell cause' I usually keep my writing a secret to everyone that I know. Thanks for listening ^_^. OH! And thanks for the reviews! Lol it's almost 4 am here, i've spent too long typing this...but I was on fire with this, heheh.

Ooh has anyone read my other fanfic called "Closer than Close?" Well if you have you should totally check this picture out, www dot theotaku

.com/fanart/view/334962/megumi_in_her_attire err or you can type in theotaku on google and then just look up s.a. pictures, that works too.

I drew it! I just wanted to know what Megumi would look like in a red dress and I did a really fast sketch of it. It's super messy just to tell you. In fact now I look at it again...it kind of doesn't look like her...oh well =_=.


End file.
